


日光倾城

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Summary: 又名《加德满都三日谈》
Relationships: Erik Durm/Matthias Ginter





	日光倾城

日光倾城

又名《加德满都三日谈》

Bgm: 致姗姗来迟的你-林宥嘉/阿肆

1.  
杜尔姆第一次遇见金特尔是在尼泊尔的加德满都。  
每年的9月26日，活女神现身与国王共同参加祭典的日子。  
对于这个神秘色彩浓重的活动，杜尔姆早有耳闻，并且一直很好奇这个由民间选出的所谓女神的肉身凡胎到底有何特别之处。  
不过当年幼的活女神被当地人用贴着金箔缀满图腾的木座抬出来时他确实也忍不住倒吸了一口气，美艳且高冷，过于疏离反倒显得不那么真实。  
按当地规矩，活女神现身游客是不可以拍照的，但杜尔姆把手机贴身藏着，打算等着护送的队伍一过去就把尚且依稀可见的活女神背影拍下来。  
可惜，手忙脚乱的他没拍到不说，还差点被维稳的当地治安人员逮个正着。  
当时金特尔就站在他后面一点点，他好笑地看着斜前方跟做贼似的掏出手机偷拍的大男孩，并且比他先一步发现朝他气势汹汹涌过来的治安人员。  
广场上到处都是人，杜尔姆心里慌的一批，真是跑都不知道往哪里跑，就在这时候，金特尔就像上帝派来救他脱离苦海的小天使，一把拽住他的手腕，两个人就像两尾动作敏捷的银鱼，在治安人员的眼皮子底下溜走了。

2.  
“一旦失去库玛里女神的光环，她们的生活立即变得很艰难”，安全逃脱后的两人挤在人满为患的小酒馆里喝芒果汁，杜尔姆蜷缩在比他小了不一号的木桌前，因为空间有限，他和金特尔几乎头挨着头讲话，“由于几乎没有读过书，再加上长期与社会生活脱节，退休之后的库玛里女神们不得不长期待在家里，靠父母、亲友和好心人赞助生活。”  
金特尔微笑着和刚刚相认不超过二十分钟的德国老乡对视，“有经济来源，也不至于太惨吧。”  
“才不是咧”，因为太着急，杜尔姆差点被芒果汁呛死，“更残酷的一种迷信说法是，任何男子只要与前任库玛里结婚，会于6个月内死于咳血。库玛里女神退休后的生活会变得更加孤单，以前许多库玛里退休后被迫终身不嫁，空守闺阁。”  
“那你来加德满都是为了来拯救他们的咯？”金特尔的话不无调侃的意味，芒果过于甜香的气味在他们之间浮动，似乎让他的语气也变得不那么着调起来。  
杜尔姆红着脸瞪了他一眼，“不好意思，我无福消受。”  
玻璃杯里的芒果汁见底了，他们聊了很多，从当地的风俗到各种稀奇古怪的小吃，唯独没有聊到他们自己。  
结账的时候，杜尔姆抢在前头从口袋里掏出捂得热乎乎皱巴巴的卢布，用早上刚刚和旅店老板娘学的尚且很不熟练的尼泊尔语买了单。  
金特尔饶有兴趣地看着红脸男孩神采飞扬的样子，问：“你跑来这里是为了什么？”  
“嗯？”拿到找零的杜尔姆愣了一下，旋即莞尔一笑，“玩啊，你呢？”  
金特尔不置可否地耸了耸肩，故作漫不经心的样子，“大概是因为看了……奇异博士。”  
“哈？”杜尔姆一脸不可置信，满脑子想的都是金特尔和电影里面的博士一样患了某种不治之症来神秘的东方国家求医问药以求延年益寿什么乱七八糟的东西。  
两个人面面相觑了半天，也不知道是谁先扑哧一声笑了出来。  
一枚硬币从杜尔姆指缝里漏出来，砸在木质地板上，然后溜进人群里不见了。  
3.  
第二天一大早，两个人约了一起去蹦极。  
两个人的住处可以说是离得很远了，几乎盘踞了这座不太大的城市的两个对角。  
金特尔开着租来的老爷车在楼下等了五分钟，杜尔姆斜挎着一个登山包从旅店颤巍巍的木制楼梯上一路冲下来，手里还拿着用餐纸包着的某种不知名的小吃。  
“这什么？”金特尔挑挑眉，目光落在那个像小河豚形状的白面团上。  
“老板娘说叫Yomari，她怕我早饭没吃饱，非要我拿着。”杜尔姆把背包甩到后座上，然后用左手笨拙地系着安全带，他今天没打发胶，棕色的头发软软地趴在前额上。  
金特尔上手帮忙，忍不住又开始揶揄，“别是老板娘看上你了。”  
杜尔姆白了他一眼，“我可谢谢你啊……老板娘比我妈还大。”说罢，他咬了一大口手中的面团，里面有饱满的糖浆溢了出来，搞得杜尔姆含含糊糊地直喊甜。  
“你看，好像是红糖馅儿的…”杜尔姆不太爱吃太甜的东西，可怜兮兮地把Yomari举到金特尔鼻子底下，不堪重负似的砸了咂嘴。  
金特尔看着那个被咬了一口的团子，也不知道自己怎么想的，张口就把剩下的包进嘴里，嚼了几下咽了下去，故作淡定地表示赞同，“啊，是好甜。”  
杜尔姆看着自己手里空掉了的餐纸，哽了半天也没哽出下文来。  
他不是要让金特尔吃啊……  
尼泊尔的有两个蹦极圣地，其中最有名的那个吧，last resort蹦极，世界第一峡谷蹦极，160米高，就在加德满都，蹦极地点在靠近西藏的地方。  
下了车，一路徒步到了蹦极点，金特尔朝下看了一眼还没说什么，旁边的杜尔姆感觉自己的腿都要软了，死死抓着自己唯一认识的人不肯松手。  
“你恐高玩什么蹦极啊。”金特尔又好气又好笑，但还是稳稳地扶住了杜尔姆抖个不停的肩胛。  
杜尔姆看着最前面的女孩儿大叫着一跃而下，真的肠子都悔青了，但嘴上仍不肯认输，“人活着的意义就是不断地挑战自我。”  
金特尔：……  
过了一会儿，金特尔提出了一个看似折中的建议，尽量不去伤害杜尔姆已经绷紧的神经。  
“要不……我们俩一起跳吧？”  
“这行吗？”杜尔姆已经不敢朝下看了，开始惴惴不安地咬手指。  
“那边有双人项目。，不过就是情侣项目，我不确定咱俩是不是超重了。”金特尔轻咳了几声。  
杜尔姆一脸懵逼地消化着这句话所表现出来的所有信息量，满脑子只剩情侣两个字。  
磨叽了半天，他俩还是一起跳了，帮他们系安全绳索的工作人员是本地人，估计从来也没见过两个大男人抱在一起往下蹦跶，那颇含深意的目光盯得杜尔姆后脖子发烫。  
“他们都是印度教教徒，是不会接受两个男人的感情的。”金特尔贴着杜尔姆的耳根低低地说。  
峡谷间肆意流窜的风很大，杜尔姆只听见呼啸的风声。  
“你说什么？”杜尔姆话音刚落，金特尔就搂着他的腰向下倒去。  
他们俩听见自己的尖叫伴着空气与皮肤、衣物摩擦的嘶嘶声在峡谷间回响，然后就是无尽的的失重感，血涌上头顶后，只剩下了不可言说的眩晕感。

4.  
因为蹦极的后遗症还有一点点迟来的高原反应，杜尔姆一点晚饭也吃不下。  
半山腰的小饭馆麻雀虽小五脏俱全，端上来的都是尼泊尔最有特色的美食，一张小小的木桌摆满了大大小小的碗碟，在昏黄的灯光下冒着热气。  
杜尔姆裹着饭馆老板家的羊绒毯子缩在桌角，盯着面前纹丝未动的奶茶和咖喱角，突然好像想起了什么 ，“蹦极的时候你和我说什么来着？”  
金特尔胃口很好，一点也受蹦极影响，正兴致盎然地吃着面前的什锦蔬菜烩饭，听了杜尔姆的问题也只是顿了一下，“啊，就宗教问题。”  
杜尔姆狐疑地在对方的脑袋瓜上看了又看，倦倦地打了个哈欠，“尼泊尔90%的人都是的印度教教徒，怎么了？”  
金特尔咬着叉子想了想，还是决定不说，“Nein,没什么。”  
吃完晚饭天已经全黑了，两个人刚准备走，老板却因为怕他们晚上迷路而极力挽留他们。  
其实真的实在是再浅显不过的捆绑促销的手段了，两个人互相看了看，竟都有些犹豫了。  
老板见有戏，还想接着撺掇，还没开口，金特尔就先妥协了。  
他掏出钱包里的证件，转头对杜尔姆说：“反正你也不舒服，明天再回去吧。”  
两个人就这么糊里糊涂地挤进了一间空间大小着实谈不上宽裕的房间，杜尔姆裹着毯子站在门口沉默地看着金特尔提着行李往里走，过了好一会儿才弱弱地开口：“嗳，咱们是两个人。”  
“预算有限，委屈您了。”金特尔把行李放在实木柜子里，无可奈何地冲他摊了摊手。  
熄了灯，房间里算不上很暗，有点点星光从窗帘的缝隙间漏了进来。  
两个人沉默地躺在同一张不算宽敞的床上，怎么翻身都有些放不开手脚，金特尔垂着眼帘回想着自己这几天有些不那么着调的举动，不知怎么的就想要叹气。  
他侧过脸，借着星光看见杜尔姆在胸前画了个十字。  
“你在干嘛？”他问。  
杜尔姆微微睁开眼睛，浅蓝色的眼睛在黑暗里像一对剔透的玻璃珠，“睡前祈祷啊。”  
“上帝管不到这里，”金特尔在黑暗里无声地笑着，“你可以试着求求活女神，看看她愿不愿意接受你的祈祷。”  
杜尔姆微微抬起脑袋，搞得金特尔以为他要打自己，结果他又躺回了枕头上。  
过了几分钟，他听见杜尔姆问：“为什么那天你要帮我？”  
金特尔想了想，“我觉得你是个很有意思的人。”  
“啊?”  
“因为我很佩服你，明明很多事情你是知道不可以的，你也是没胆子做的，但你非要做。”金特尔又想起了那个在人堆里偷偷把手机拿出来，笑容狡黠的杜尔姆。  
杜尔姆哧哧地笑出声，“你还有不敢的事？”  
“现在我敢了。”金特尔说完，转了个身。  
杜尔姆愣了一下，还没反应过来就被摁在了枕头上，然后一个凉凉的吻就就落在了嘴角边。

尾声  
第二天，杜尔姆醒得很早，他一睁眼看见自己被金特尔锁在怀里，然后几乎是本能的反应，抬起脚就踹了过去。  
被踹醒的金特尔特别委屈，他无可奈何地喊了一声“埃瑞克”，然后腆着脸去讨一个早安吻。  
其实一直到前一天蹦极签署安全协定的时候，他们才互相知晓彼此的姓名。估计谁也没想到会和一个连名字也不知道的陌生人三天内在一个陌生的国度坠入情网。  
微熹的阳光已经透了进来，落在纹理清晰的木地板上。  
杜尔姆红着脸推开猴在他身上的金特尔，气喘吁吁，“攻略上说，博卡拉山和鱼尾峰那边才是最好的看日出的地方……”  
太阳已经爬上来了，依稀能看见天空泛着且红且紫的绚烂色彩。  
金特尔低笑着说，“没差啦。”说完又从后面抱住了脸红得要死的杜尔姆。  
窗外是初升的旭日，窗内是爱意初萌的你我。  
这很好。


End file.
